Evil Charmcaster Returns
The new all series, he all heroes against Evil Adwaita and Charmcaster. He all absorb into Evil Vilgax to merge mana. Hypnosis Evil Adwaita and Charmcaster absorption with them, and into Evil Vilgax merge him. 'Inside the Galvan Mark IV Omnitrix Buliding' All heros teleported into Galvan Mark IV and the flew down the waves, his vent pipe down. Evil Vilgax: I don't care what you show me that you can do. You will still fall at the soon-to-be conqueror of 11 worlds! Ben (BTO): What an interesting little device on your wrist. May I copy it? Fred:I'm a special anodite unlike Ned, I was born as one of the 2 chosen daughters of our planet, and I'm one of them so my power is purple. The blue portal at the wind appears he called Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form appears, the flew down. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Heatblast): I am Flipverted in the crosstime. Evil Vilgax: I feel something from my ultimatrix. Aw man, it hurts badly. Fred:I gonna go! (jumping, but Evil Vilgax slashed Fred with a sword, hitting down) Evil Vilgax: I can finish you off now. What will it be? Warion! Trapped with Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form and absorbed on electric. Ben (BTO): Myvi Extreme 1.5! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Heatblast): Maybe you 4 will have to be more quiet. Ben (BTO): Stop that, Myvi! (transformed) Blockcoop! Although Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form released the powerful, Blockcoop jumping at mana bubbles at Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form, he disappear. Evil Vilgax has absorbed into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form is powerful. Blockcoop detransformed. Ben (BTO): Ugh, wait! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Heatblast): (glowing pink) I'm mana. Ben (BTO): Mana powers? I'm going after them for good. Don't go after us you jerks. Fred:I'm freak. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Heatblast): Mana! Ben (BTO): Mana? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Heatblast): (piching the mana powerful) Mana, we cannon. Fred:Oh snap. Oh snap. Oh snap. Oh snap. Oh snap. Oh snap. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Heatblast): Pelocation! Fred going mana telekinetic. Ben (BTO): Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form what are you using cannot away. That is Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form mana powers. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Heatblast): (gaining mana into Anodite back with Shapeshifting) Heat! Evil Vilgax: Yes! I'm powered! Ben (BTO): Chromastone! Evil Vilgax: I'm not slaying me, i'm mana powerful released in all alien powers. Ben (BTO): Stop anymore! He teleported into the Mana Machine Soul. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Heatblast): Machine! His into formed with Shapeshifting. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (AmpFibian): Electric Power! Evil Vilgax: The Alpha Rune. He's shot energy blast into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (AmpFibian): (screamed) Ben (BTO): Myvi Extreme 1.5! No! (activated the Omnifinity but beams on a Evil Vilgax's Alpha Rune) No! His falls. Although Ben (BTO) and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form absorbing Mana soul. Evil Vilgax: He's all released. He all mana glows and using absorbing with Machine, the Evil Vilgax glowering powers, and turned into any Anodite former. Evil Vilgax's Anodite Form: Yes, i anodite powerful! Although Ben (BTO) and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form did, went Ben/Gwen (BTUAE) has absorbing. Evil Vilgax's Anodite Form: The anodite me. He cannot Evil Vilgax's Anodite Form the merge back into Mana soul. Ben (BTO): Ugh! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (AmpFibian): It's normal powerful leave. Ben (BTO): That's the mana lost power. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (AmpFibian): Look. (holding Alpha Rune his neck) The Alpha Rune. Ben (BTO): I'm safety. His into formed with Shapeshifting. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Eatle! I'm voice. Ben (BTO): Stop that anymore. ---- Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): I'm just slayed. Ben (BTO): Vilgax's mind-control. Fred: Oh snap. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): I like a voice. He's the three teleported him. 'The Gallery Jar' On the three teleported into a The Gallery War. Fred: The gallery? It some picture. He Alpha appears, his holding DNA Alterer on his left wrist. Fred: Oh snap. Alpha: How old are you? Do you just think I'll just give you it automatically without a fight or something. When the Alpha transformed into Heatblast. Ben (BTO): Do you a thing. He alter Alpha Heatblast shot fire at the Fred and Ben, after turning into any shapeshifting, he regenerated. Ben (BTO): Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5? (twisted the Omnifinity, but cannot transform) Oh no. Okay, it his cannot enable goodbye. He's regenerated back. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Benmummy): No, you saw him move that finger those previous times, he moves his whole hand and imagine. He could whipe out the city, maybe bigger, maybe smaller. When the Ben appears. Ben (BTUI): What's going on? (looks him) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 that is using Shapeshifting work. His into formed with Shapeshifting. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Yup, we won. He's just standing because he's dead-walking. Ben (BTUI): THAT'S BECAUSE TO USING NOW TOO! WE STILL CANNOT ALONG WE NOW! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): You never let me finish. I was saying. We did it once, and we could do it again. Ben (BTUI): I have to try that alien that my future self told me about, it's my only choice. It's either that or we die. Do something! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form eating the small rock. Ben (BTO): All right. Alpha Heatblast: We don't have him. We have another guy, even stronger thank that guy. Okay, maybe not stronger but you know what I mean. Ben (BTO): Perodua Viva? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Gaining up power! (he shot energy beams on a Alpha Heatblast, he jumping) Ben (BTO): Omnifinity, Harlequin! (transforms) Harlequin! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Helosptran! Harlequin (BTO): Helosptran? Of course. Ben (BTUI): YOU GAINING POWER! (transforms) SWAMPFIRE! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Stupid. Alpha Heatblast: He regenerated back. (transforms) Swampfire he shocking on a Alpha Brainstorm, it sounded from Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form. When into formed with Shapeshifting. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Ghostfreak): Ow, that's because to using me. Cool! Alpha Brainstorm he shocking at the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form, but as Upgrade and merge with him into them, he shapeshifting. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form's Upgrade Suit (Ultimate Humungousaur): I'm Upgrade Suit, cool. Alpha Brainstorm transformed as Alpha Humungousaur has evolved into Alpha Ultimate Humungousaur. Harlequin (BTO): Oh shit! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form's Upgrade Suit when it the attacking on a Alpha Ultimate Humungousaur, he hitting, alter merge back into Ben, turning shapeshifting. Ben (BTUI): Do something! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Lodestar): Well, he's gravely damaged. He needs some healing. We need to get him to a hospital at this instance! Fred: Oh snap. (transformed) Gasket! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Lodestar): It sound like a guard. He magnetic blast at Alpha Ultimate Humungousaur he armor, but detransformed. Alpha: The alien powerful. He evolved him. Alpha-Omega: (roars) Back to shapeshifting. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Chromastone): Chromastone! Gasket: (he shoting gas at the Alpha-Omega) Harlequin merged with water. Ben transformed. NRG: NRG! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Chromastone): (he shot energy blast at the Alpha-Omega) Alpha-Omega: Never. (smashed with a NRG, but he containment suit into true form) NRG's True Form absorbing Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form released. Alpha-Omega: (he turns into Humungousaur) NRG's True Form: Yes! Alpha Humungousaur: (roars, he shot beams at them) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Chromastone): Noooooooooo! He destroyed. Harlequin (BTO): Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5! He detransformed are two, on teleported him away. Although Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form regenerated back into shapeshifting. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Terraspin): Rarrr! Destransformed. Ben (BTO): Look! (he back) He regenerated back! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Terraspin): He's ill now because of you, so we have to beat you up. Ben (BTO): Alpha is gone. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Terraspin): Alpha. ---- Ben (BTO): You still. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Terraspin): You're going friend? Ben (BTO): No, we in the crosstime. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Terraspin): What you do that! Continued later... Known Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form with Shapeshifting *Heatblast *AmpFibian (confirmed) *Eatle (confirmed, x2) *Benmummy (he regenerated, confirmed) *Ghostfreak (confirmed) *Ultimate Humungousaur (confirmed, has passing by Ben using Upgrade Suit) *Lodestar (confirmed) *Chromastone (confirmed) *Terraspin (confirmed) *Ultimate Echo Echo (his back to life, confirmed)